The silver tiger home for orphaned children
by The master of awesome
Summary: new multi chap. Mako and bolin on the streets


The boards creaked dangerously under Makko's weight. He winced but continued on. Bolin walked behind him, not concerned about the apparent risk of the floor collapsing. Makko could see the fort from here, across the dreaded "bridge". The bridge was in fact a rotted two-by-four laid down across a large gap in the floor. Makko tried not to look down, using all his will power to avoid thinking about the four floor drop below him. He managed to stumble across the final foot with the bags he was carrying still right-side up.  
Makko pushed the curtain aside revealing the small space the brothers called home.

The space they were staring at was the part of the top floor of the silver tiger apartment complex. The building had been abandoned because of the unsettling triad presence. Leaving half of a floor free of bullet holes and scorch marks for the new inhabitants.

"Rose, Kuie, we're back!" Bolin hollered from behind Makko.

"You get everything?" Rose was sitting on her mattress near the entrance. Rose was as old as Makko, and half an inch shorter (which Makko was immensely pleased with), shoulder length dark brown hair and fire nation fair skin.

"I think so, what was the list?" Makko asked

Rose crossed her arms

"How could you go shopping without the list?"

"Guess and check?" Makko asked hopefully

Rose sighed and took the bag, sifting through the various fruits and pasteries. She looked up at Makko grinning sheepishly.

"Did you buy any of this?"

Makko looked at the ground.

"Did he take any of it?" Rose gestured to Bolin.

Makko continued to stare at the ground.

"You know i don't want him to steal."

"It was just a couple of fish. How's skoochi?"

"He's fine and don't change the subject. I don't want him to be a pick pocket okay?"

"SNEAK ATTACK!"

This contradiction was followed by the unmistakable sound of Bolin being knocked across the room by a water blast. Bolin tumbled a few feet before coming to rest at the foot of his mattress. Makko chuckled; Kuie could be a sneaky little bugger when he wanted to be.

"KUIE!"

Bolin yelled as he got up. Kuie laughed hysterically from the other side of the room. The boy was likely from the north pole, with short spiky hair and dark skin. Kuie decided that regardless of the lack of earth Bolin was annoyed enough to be dangerous and fled out a window. Bolin being Bolin followed him.

Skoochi giggled. Makko walked over to Skoochi's "cradle", the cradle was really just a large blanket folded to have a indentation in the middle. Skoochi had been left in a garbage can on the south side, Makko and Rose had come across him on a market run and Rose had taken to him. She had largely stayed home in the weeks since they found him taking care of the abandoned infant.

Skoochi gurgled and reached his pudgy arm towards the older boy.

"He likes you better." Rose said behind him.

"That's ridiculous, I'm just not here as much."

Rose shrugged. Makko picked up the child and held it toward the girl. The baby reached for the girl and giggled.

"See." Makko smiled

Rose rolled her eyes "fine."

She took the child from Makko, cradling it.

"I'd love to further this conversation but i think Kuie might need some help."

It turned out that Kuie did need help. Bolin had trapped Kuie on the fire escape, forcing him to defend himself with the water from the eves trough. Bolin had no earth to fight back so he was reduced to trying to charge the younger boy. Makko crawled onto the walkway only to have Bolin knoked down in front of him. Makko rolled his eyes, Kuie was only kid he knew that could get Bolin angry. Why this was Makko had no idea.

Kuie stopped immediately, knowing that Makko would kick his butt if he continued. Bolin was not as smart.

"I told you not to sneak attack me!"

Bolin leaped at Kuie, trying to manoeuvre around his older brother. Makko grabbed his younger brother by the ankle, stopping him in his tracks. Bolin hit the ground with a loud thump.

"Kuie, apologize to Bolin."

Kuie put his head down

"Sorry Bolin" he muttered

Bolin muttered something unintelligible and retreated to the apartment. Makko waited until he was sure Bolin was inside before holding his hand up for a high-five. Kuie smiled stupidly and high fived him. Makko patted his back, gesturing for him to go inside.

"Come on i think it's going to rain."

The five children gathered around the low table in the middle of the room. Makko was feirring bowls of rice from the small fire outside the opening to the table. Makko finally sat down with his own meal. Bolin and Kuie had already dug in, already almost done their meal. Rose was trying desperately to get skoochi to eat some rice but the child was being uncooperative. A loud rumble shook the bulling and Rose jumped about a foot. Bolin and Kuie stopped eating long enough to bust out laughing. Rose tried desperately to compose herself, picking up the chopsticks and righting her bowl of rice.

Makko sent a couple of sparks across the table, forcing the laughing boys to stop and retreat. Makko gave them his trade mark "i will kill with my stare"  
look. The boys went back to eating their food.

"Are you okay?" Makko asked.

"I'm... okay."

Makko looked at skeptically. Rose avoided his gaze. Rose hated thunderstorms, Makko had no idea why this was, but ever since they had met Rose would cower in the face of thunder. Bolin and Kuie finished their food and left the table.

Rose tried her best to look non-chelant but failed miserably.

"I'm fine, really." Rose looked up at him.

Makko nodded and began cleaning up the dishes.

The sound of a whimper woke Makko. He sat up, trying to find the source of the noise, but the patter of the rain on the roof disguised the location of the sound. The storm picked this moment to release the loudest boom yet. Makko couldn't miss the sound of the quiet scream. He quietly got off of his matress and walked over to the mattress directly across from his.

"Rose?" Makko whispered.

"Y...yes?" Was the uncertain reply.

As Makko's eyes adjusted to the darkness he could make out a mass hiding under the covers.

"Are you okay?" Makko asked, already knowing the answer.

"...No."

"How can I help?"

Rose poked her head out from the safety of the blanket.

"I could use some company."

"Sure" Makko said sitting down on the edge of the mattress.

"You can lay down if you like." Rose sounded calmer already

Makko was about to decline when he realized how tried he really was.

"I just might take you up on that offer."

Rose scooched over making room for Makko to lie down. Rose threw the blanket over them just before another rumble ripped through the night. Rose shrieked and jumped slightly to the side, landing half on Makko and on top of his arm.

"Whoa! Are you okay?" Makko asked half confused and half pleased.

"Yeah, i'm fine."

Makko moved his hand from under to her far side. Makko looked at her, making sure he hadn't misinterpeted any signs. Rose smiled.

"Even better."

"Perfect" Makko smiled.

Rose cuddled up to him. Another roll of thunder rocked the air. Makko looked down at rose. She didnt scream not so much as a flinch.


End file.
